l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Dairu
Bayushi Dairu was the son of Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju and his wife Bayushi Kachiko. His name meant "My First Duty". Way of the Scorpion, p. 55 True Parentage Known to only a very select few, was the true identity of Dairu's actual father. Kachiko had an affair with Doji Hoturi which had resulted in the birth of Dairu. Way of the Scorpion, p. 57 Dairu was known to have had his mother's wits, but the eyes of a Crane. Bayushi Dairu (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2 flavor) He was never aware of his true father, The Legion of the Dead: Son of Thunder and Hoturi was not aware of his son until his dying moments on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. Bayushi Shoju had known he was not Dairu's biological father, but had treated him as the heir to the Scorpion Clan regardless. Dairu was often kept in the care of Shoju's half-brother, Bayushi Aramoro. Early Years Dairu was friend of a young Bayushi Kaukatsu, and showed some interest in a Crane maiden, Kakita Konoko. Legions, Part X Winter Court - Kyuden Seppun During the winter court at Kyuden Seppun in winter 1122-1123 his mother deeply desired to have her son introduced into Imperial society. Kachiko expected to foster him to the Seppun, during which time he could gain important knowledge of the Imperial Families. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 86 Scorpion Clan Coup In 1123 Shoju planned his coup against the Emperor, Dairu learned of the plans and demanded to join the invasion party. Shoju refused, for he did not wish for his wife's beloved son to be harmed. Dairu, in turn, was afraid that Shoju would fail without all the help he could muster. So Dairu disguised himself and joined the Scorpion invasion of Otosan Uchi. He helped the defense of the southern wall from Crane attackers, where he was seriously injured. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 28 Death In the fifth day of the Scorpion Coup Dairu was killed by Doji Hoturi. The new Crane Clan Champion allowed the body to be returned by the Scorpion to the Imperial Palace, to deliver it to Bayushi Shoju with honor. Dairu was barely fourteen-year-old and just passed his gempukku. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 48 Dairu guided his Clan as a Shiryo. Dairu no Shiryo (A Perfect Cut Title) Legion of the Dead Dairu stood beside his adoptive father, Shoju, when the Fortune of Heroes, Goemon, assembled him in the Legion of the Dead to fight the Legion of Blood in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost in the Mists of the new Realm Dairu relived his decision to join the Coup, and the visions faded. Daigotsu Hoturi met him, and the False Hoturi told he had been protected Dairu of the Shadow Dragon's sight. The beast haunted the dreams of all in this realm, he sought to corrupt the visions, and in doing so turn this realm's hunger to his own twisted purpose. Both knew they could not walk the same path and each left the other. Legions, Part X Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures